marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kamienie Nieskończoności
Kamienie Nieskończoności lub Kryształy Nieskończoności – sześć niesamowicie potężnych obiektów powiązanych z różnymi aspektami wszechświata, stworzonych przez Kosmiczne Byty. Każdy z kamieni posiada wyjątkową moc, która przez tysiąclecia zmieniana i rozwijana była przez liczne pozaziemskie cywilizacje. Kamieni używać mogą jedynie istoty o niesamowitej mocy, takie jak np. Celestianie, którzy używali Globu do osądzania całych planet, czy Szalony Tytan Thanos. Słabsze osobniki po kontakcie z nimi stawiają czoła strasznym konsekwencjom: Jane Foster po wchłonięciu Eteru zachorowała, Czerwona Czaszka po dotknięciu Tesseraktu został przeniesiony na inną planetę, a Carina po dotknięciu Kamienia Mocy eksplodowała; aczkowliek te efekty można zredukować jeżeli grupa osób podziela moc pomiędzy siebie. Niektórzy sami tworzyli zabezpieczenia, aby osoby o mniejszej sile także mogły użyć kamienia bez dotykania go bezpośrednio i narażania się na następstwa. Przykładami tego są Kamień Przestrzeni wewnątrz Tesseraktu, Kamień Umysłu zamknięty w Berle, Kamień Mocy ukryty w Globie (a potem w Cosmi-Rodzie), Kamień Czasu zamknięty w Oku Agamotto, Kamień Duszy na Vormirze oraz wszystkie kamienie w Rękawicy Nieskończoności. Kiedy Thanos zebrał wszystkie kamienie, użył ich do wybicia 50% istot żywych. Trzy tygodnie później zniszczył wszystkie kamienie, aby nie dało się przywrócić życia zabitym istotom. Pięć lat później Avengers cofnęli się w czasie, aby sprowadzić Kamienie Nieskończoności z przeszłości i przywrócić życie osobom zabitym mocą kamieni Thanosa. Po bitwie o Ziemię, Kapitan Ameryka zwrócił kamienie w te same miejsca, z których Avengers je sprowadzili. Historia Stworzenie Przed początkiem wszechświata istniało sześć osobliwości. Jakiś czas po jego zaistnieniu, osobliwości te zostały uformowane w sześć Kamieni Nieskończoności przez Kosmiczne Byty. Każdy kamień reprezentował inny aspekt wszechświata (Przestrzeń, Umysł, Rzeczywistość, Moc, Dusza i Czas). Broń Celestian W odległej przeszłości, Kamień Mocy był używany przez Celestian jako środek służąc do osądzania światów i ich populacji, wyrzynając w pień całe cywilizacje, poprzez dotknięcie jego mocą powierzchni planety.Aczkolwiek, kamień był tak samo niebezpieczny dla swojego posiadacza, jak dla społeczeństw, przeciwko którym był wykorzystywany, przez co jego niewystarczająco potężni właściciele zostali zniszczeni przez jego moc. Pierwszy konflikt z Mrocznymi Elfami Malekith i jego armia Mrocznych Elfów próbowali posiąść moc Eteru i użyć jego niszczycielskiej mocy do zniszczenia wszystkich Dziewięciu Światów. Poprowadzeni przez Bora Asgardczycy zdołali ukraść Eter i powstrzymać wojnę Malekitha. W odpowiedzi na swoją klęskę, Malekith poświęca większość swoich ludzi, włączając w to swoją żonę i syna, próbując wyplemić asgardzkich napastników, udając się, wraz ze swoim głównodowodzącym Algrimem i paroma ocalałymi, w hibernację. Gdy Mroczne Elfy pozornie zostały pokonane, a Eter był w posiadaniu Asgardu, Król Bor został spytany, co należy z nim zrobić. Bor wiedział, że Eter był zbyt potężny, aby dało się go po prostu zniszczyć, jakby wolał, więc rozkazał pogrzebać go gdzieś, gdzie nigdy nie zostałby odkryty. Po rozkazami Bora, pozostawał ukryty i nietknięty przez pięć tysięcy lat. II wojna światowa Podczas II wojny światowej, prawa ręka Adolfa Hitlera, Johann Schmidt, zafascynował się opowieściami o starożytnych mitycznych mocach i zdecydował się na odszukanie Tesseraktu, aby odkryć jego prawdziwą moc. W 1943r. Schmidt najechał Tønsberg i odnalazł Tesserakt w pudełku ukrytym za wyrzeźbionym muralem Yggdrasilu, drzewa światów. Schmidt zabrał Tesserakt do swojej kwatery głównej w Alpach, aby Arnim Zola mógł przeprowadzić na nim eksperymenty. Schmidt i Zola byli w stanie posiąść moc Tesseraktu, aby stworzyć paliwo do swojej broni wojennej. W marcu 1945r., Schmidt zamierzał wykorzystać zasilaną przez Tesserakt Valkyrię i latające bomby jądrowe, żeby zniszczyć kilka strategicznych punktów na świecie. Jednak, Schmidtowi przeszkodzili Kapitan Ameryka i Wyjące Komando, którzy zamierzali go powstrzymać. Podczas walki, Rogers uszkodził maszynę, która wykorzystywała Tesserakt do zasilania Valkyrii. W złości Schmidt fizycznie podniósł Tesserakt, aby tylko objekt otworzył portal, który pochłonął całe jego ciało i wysłał go w przestrzeń kosmiczną, po czym jego los jest nieznany. Podczas, gdy Schmidt pozornie został zabity przez jego moc, Tesserakt wypalił dziury w podłogach Valkyrii ''i wypadł z samolotu do morza. Jakiś czas później, został odzyskany przez Howarda Starka, dyrektora generalnego firmy Stark Industries oraz członka Rezerw Strategiczno-Naukowych, który zamierzał zlokalizować swojego przyjaciela, Kapitana Amerykę. Stark zamknął Tesserakt w siedzibie RSN, gdzie przetrzymywano go i badano przez następne siedemdziesiąt lat. Inwazja Chitauri W 2012r., po swojej porażce, poniesionej z rąk Thora, Loki nawiązał kontakt z obcą rasą znaną jako Chitauri i ich panem, Thanosem, który już poszukiwał Tesseraktu. Loki obiecał odzyskać go z Ziemi i podarować go Thanosowi w zamian za jego armię. Poprzez manipulację energią Tesseraktu, Thanos teleportował Lokiego do miejsca jego przetrzymywania w Obiekcie Misji Połączonej Mrocznej Energii. Thanos zapewnił także Lokiemu Berło zawierające Kamień Umysłu. Kiedy Loki pojawił się na Ziemi, odnalazł drużynę agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y., którzy prowadzili eksperymenty nad mocą Tesseraktu. Loki użył mocy Berła, żeby pokonać wszystkich, zanim całkowicie przejął kontrolę nad Clintem Bartonem, Erikiem Selvigiem i kilkoma innymi agentami T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i rozkazał im zabić Nicka Fury'ego oraz ukraść dla siebie Tesserakt. Selvig kontynuował ekperymenty nad Tesseraktem, aby dowiedzieć się jak otworzyć wielki, trwały portal. Kiedy Loki został pojmany przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę., Berło wpadło w ich ręce, a Tony Stark i Bruce Banner przeprowadzili na nim eksperymenty. Jednak moc Kamienia Umysłu okazała się być bardziej subtelna i zaczęła osobiście zarażać Avengersów, sprawiając, że byli bardziej nieufni i powodując ogromną kłótnię pomiędzy nimi, która skończyła się dopiero, kiedy Banner bezwiednie podniósł Berło. Podczas Ataku na Helicarrier, Loki odzyskał Berło, które wykorzystał do zamordowania Phila Coulsona zanim uciekł. Selvig wykorzystał Tesserakt i Stark Tower, żeby stworzyć portal na Nowym Jorkiem, który pozwolił armii Lokiego przejść na Ziemię i przypuścić atak, rozpoczynając Inwazję Chitauri. Kiedy hordy Chitauri i Lewiatanów przechodzili przez portal, tylko Avengersi stali im na drodze. Loki spróbował przejąć kontrolę na Iron Manem z użyciem Berła, jednak bez skutku. W końcu, Czarna Wdowa była w stanie zamknąć portal używając Berła, podczas gdy Iron Man zniszczył Centrum Dowodzenia Chitauri bombą atomową, zanim Loki został złapany przez drużynę. Podczas, gdy Loki został z powrotem zabrany do Asgardu z Thorem na oczekiwanie kary od ich ojca, Odyna, Tesserakt został oddany Thorowi, aby trzymał go z dala od Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa. Thor i Loki wykorzystali sześcian, aby teleportować się z powrotem do Asgardu, zanim Thor oddał go Heimdallowi, który wykorzystał jego moc do odbudowania Mostu Bifrost, który został zniszczony podczas pojedynku na Moście Bifrost, w końcu pozwalając Thorowi i innym Asgardczykom na bycie ponownie z łatwością transportowanym przez Dziewięć Światów. Drugi konflikt z Mrocznymi Elfami Kiedy w Dziewięciu Światach rozpoczęła się Koniunkcja Sfer, Jane Foster przypdakowo odkryła i została zainfekowana Eterem, dając znak Mrocznym Elfom o swojej obecności. Malekith wszczął wojnę przeciwko Asgardowi, który chronił Foster, aby odzyskać Eter. W końcu Foster udała się do Svartalfheimu, gdzie Malekith odzyskał Eter i pochłonął go. Malekith zabrał Eter na Ziemię, gdzie zamierzał wykorzystać jego moc, by zainfekować cały wszechświat wieczną ciemnością. Thor także wrócił na ZIemię, gdzie skonfrontował przywódcę Mrocznych Elfów. Malekith użył Eteru do walki z Thorem przez wszystkie światy podczas Koniunkcji Sfer, dopóki w końcu zostali rozdzieleni, a Malekith wypuścił moc Eteru. Thor i Erik Selvig byli w stanie zniszczyć Malekitha zanim mógł dokończyć swój plan. Eter został wkrótce odzyskany przez Asgard, który zdecydował, że zbyt niebezpiecznie jest trzymać dwa Kamienie Nieskończoności tak blisko siebie, więc zatrzymał Tesserakt tam, gdzie był i postanowił przemieścić Eter. W końcu Lady Sif i Volstagg zdecydowali się oddać Eter Taneleerowi Tivanowi, który przysiągł strzedz go w Muzeum Kolekcjonera. Jednak, kiedy Asgardczycy wyszli, Tivan ogłosił, że sam zamierza zlokalizować pozostałe pięć kamieni. Eksperymenty HYDRY Podczas, gdy Tesserakt został zabrany do Asgardu, Berło pozostało na Ziemi, gdzie wpadło w ręce przywódcy HYDRY Barona Wolfganga von Struckera. W rękach HYDRY, Strucker i List rozpoczął eksperymenty z dawaniem zwykłym ludziom darów mocą Berła, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do zabicia wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Pietra i Wandy Maximoff, którzy otrzymali niesamowite moce, które miały być wykorzystane do celów HYDRY w ich wojnie z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. Zdobycie Globu Glob został ukryty głęboko wewnątrz Krypty Świątynnej Moraga, gdzie w końcu został zlokalizowany przez Piratów Yondu Udonty. Jednak zanim Udonta mógł go przejąć, Star-Lord go odnalazł i zabrał dla siebie, tylko żeby prawie natychmiast zostać skonfrontowanym przez Koratha Poszukiwacza, który otrzymał rozkaz, aby go znaleźć od Ronana Oskarżyciela. Podczas ich dalszej konwersacji, Star-Lord uciekł z Globem, pomimo tego, że stał się ścigany przez armię Sakaaranów Koratha i został celem Gamory, która została wysłana przez Thanosa i Ronana, aby odzyskała Glob. Siły Novy pojmały Star-Lorda za jego przestępstwa i zabrały także Glob. Star-Lord i Gamora zgodzili się na układ, razem z Rocketem Raccoonem, Grootem i Draxem Niszczycielem, aby połączyć siły, by uciec z Kyln i sprzedać Glob Kolekcjonerowi. Plan zadziałał i w końcu grupie udało się dostać do Knowhere, gdzie zostali powitani przez Carinę i Kolekcjonera, który opowiedział im pełną historię Kamieni Nieskończoności. Jednak zanim Kolekcjoner zdołał kupić Glob, Carina dotknęła kamienia, powodując masywną eksplozję, która zniszczyła Muzeum Kolekcjonera i zmusiła ich do ucieczki. W rezultacie, Glob został zlokalizowany przez Ronana Oskarżyciela, którego siły Sakaaranów prowadzone przez Nebulę zdołały przezwyciężyć Gamorę i przejąć Glob dla siebie. Jednak dowiedziawszy się, że Glob zawiera Kamień Mocy, Ronan wybrał nie oddawać go Thanosowi, jak się wcześniej na to godził. Zamiast tego, wziął jego moc na siebie, planując użyć go do zniszczenia Xandaru przed zaatakowaniem samego Thanosa, podczas gdy w jego planach popierali go, zarówno Nebula, jak i Korath Poszukiwacz. Pomimo tego, że Ronan Oskarżyciel zamierzał zniszczyć Xandar niesamowitą mocą Kamienia Mocy, został skonfrontowany przez Strażników Galaktyki, wspomaganych przez Piratów i Siły Novy, którzy razem walczyli przeciwko niemu i jego armii. Podczas Bitwy o Xandar, statek Ronana, Dark Aster, został zniszczony, a on sam zabity, kiedy Star-Lord przejął moc Kamienia Mocy. Gamora zapieczętowała Kamień z powrotem w Globie, a Star-Lord oddał go Siłom Novy, aby ci zamknęli go od społeczeństwa. Tworzenie Visiona Berło, w posiadaniu Barona Wolfganga von Struckera Berło, w końcu zostało znalezione przez Avengersów i zabrane do pod nadzór Tony'ego Starka, który zdecydował się wykorzystać je w swoich eksperymentach, aby tchnąć życie w Ultrona, którego planował wykorzystać do zaprowadzenia pokoju na świecie z pomocą Bruce'a Bannera. Aczkolwiek, moc Kamienia Umysłu dała mu zbyt dużo mądrości, oraz okrutny i żądny krwi pogląd o samej ludzkości, doprowadzając go do momentu, że chciał zniszczyć ją doszczętnie. Podczas jego wojny z Avengersami, Ultron ukradł Berło i wykorzystał je, podczas łączenia wiedzy i zasobów Helen Cho z wibranium, które zabrał Ulyssesowi Klaue'owi, aby stworzyć nowe i potężne ciało, zwane Vision. Byt został mu odebrany, kiedy Avengersi ukradli Kołyskę podczas bitwy o Seoul, doprowadzając do tego, że Tony Stark, Bruce Banner oraz Thor podarowali bytowi życie z Kamieniem Umysłu wszczepionym w jego czaszkę. Vision spostrzegł Ultrona jako zagrożenie dla Ziemi i zdecydował się na dołączenie do Avengersów w walce z nim. Podczas bitwy o Sokovię, Vision użył mocy Kamienia Umysłu przeciwko przeważającej armii Strażników Ultrona i połączył swoją moc z mocą Iron Mana i Thora, by pokonać Ultrona, który nie mógł się równać z mocą Visiona. Z wygraną wojną, Vision zdecydował się dołączyć do Avengersów i użyć swojej nadzwyczajnej mocy, by pomóc w ochronie Ziemi. Wizja Thora Thor udał się do Wody Widzenia, by znów zobaczyć niepokojącą wizję, którą dała mu Scarlet Witch, podczas bitwy na składowisku odpadów. Zbierając więcej szczegółów, Thor ujrzał Berło pozbawione swojego kamienia, Eter, Glob oraz Tesserakt, wszystkie ustawione w szeregu. Następnie Thor udał się do Avengers Tower i pomógł ożywić Visiona, ponieważ posiadał Kamień Umysłu; Thor rozumiał jego związek z innymi Kamieniami i jak Vision mógł pomóc w ostatecznym pokonaniu Ultrona. Później, Thor podzielił się swoją wiedzą, że cztery Kamienie Nieskończoności zostały zlokalizowane. Tajemnica Podczas ich rozmowy w Nowej Bazie Avengers, Vision wyjaśnił Wandzie Maximoff, że pomimo tego, że wie skąd pochodzi Kamień Umysłu, to jednak nie znał jego prawdziwej natury. Powiedział, że im bardziej go rozumie, tym bardziej potrafi nad nim zapanować. Później, podczas ratowania Wandy Maximoff, Maximoff użyła swoich mocy, aby zapanować nad Kamieniem Umysłu i wepchnąć Visiona głęboko pod bazę. Następnego dnia, pod koniec Starcia Avengers, War Machine poprosił Visona o wyłączenie skrzydeł Falcona Kamieniem. Aczkolwiek, promień, który wystrzelił Vision, przypdakowo trafił w reaktor łukowy War Machine'a, powodując, że ten spadł na ziemię. W szpitalu, gdzie James Rhodes był leczony, Tony Stark podszedł do Visiona i spytał go, jak to się stało, więc Vision odpowiedział, że coś rozproszyło jego uwagę, i że nie wiedział, że to możliwe. Atak na Sanktuaria Oko Agamotto, będąc pilnie strzeżonym w Kamar-Taj, w końcu zostało odkryte przez Doktora Strange'a podczas jego nauk. Wziąwszy Oko, Strange eksperymentował z jego mocą, tworząc pętlę czasu, w której odnowił jabłko parę razy, zanim został odkryty przez Wonga, który ostrzegł go, aby przestał z powodu ryzyka, płynącego z używania tak potężnego przedmiotu. Strange zatrzymał Oko przy sobie, podczas swoich bitew przeciwko Kaeciliusowi i Zealotom, jeszcze nie wykorzystując jego mocy. Kiedy Strange i Karl Mordo udali się w podróż do Hong Kongu, aby skonfrontować Kaeciliusa, odkryli, że Sanktuarium tam zlokalizowane już zostało zniszczone, oraz że Kaeciliusowi i jego Zaelotom, udało się wykonać plan, który zakładał sprowadzenie Dormammu i Mrocznego Wymiaru na Ziemię. Wtedy Strange użył Oka, aby odbudować Sanctorum, odwracając czas. Jednak Kaecilius powstrzymał go, prawie pozwalając Dormammu dostać się na Ziemię, więc Strange udał się do Mrocznego Wymiaru i użył Oka, aby zamknąć Dormammu w pętli czasu. Za każdym razem, kiedy Doktor Strange został zabity przez Dormammu, czas cofał się, do momentu tuż przed ich konfrontacją, gdzie Strange więził Dormammu, nie zważając na swoje cierpienie. Strange powiedział Dormammu, aby zakończył swój najazd i zabrał swoje zealoty ze sobą, w zamian za przełamanie pętli Strange'a. Po zakończeniu wojny, Strange zostawił Oko w Kamar-Taj, a Wong był przekonany, że Strange mógłby władać Okiem bez nadużywania jego mocy, kiedy już opanuje swoje moce. Do tego czasu, nie mógł nosić go publicznie. Jednak Strange miał je na sobie, podczas jego spotkania z Thorem. Ragnarök Kiedy Hela była w Skarbcu Odyna, przeszła obok Tesseraktu i rzekła: "To jest niezłe," sprawiając, że był to jedyne relikt, pod którego wrażeniem się znalazła. Później, kiedy Loki miał zamiar wezwać Surtura, aby wywołać Ragnarök, także przeszedł obok Tesseraktu i wziął go, aby być w stanie dostać się na statek Statesman razem z Thorem i pozostałymi Asgardczykami, zanim Asgard został zniszczony. Wojna bez granic Szalony Tytan, Thanos, posiadł Rękawicę stworzoną, by władać mocą Kamieni Nieskończoności. Razem ze swoimi dziećmi, Czarnym Zakonem, udał się w podróż na Xandar, dziesiątkując go, aby zdobyć Kamień Mocy. Tydzień później zaatakował asgardzki statek, Statesman, zabijając połowę populacji na pokładzie. Aby zakończyć napad, Loki dał mu Tesserakt, który został skruszony przez Thanosa, aby ten ujawnił Kamień Przestrzeni, ukryty wewnątrz. Następnie Thanos zabił Lokiego i odleciał na pokładzie Sanktuarium II, aby kontynuować swoją misję. Po przybyciu na Knowhere, Thanos skonfrontował Kolekcjonera, aby zdobyć Kamień Rzeczywistości, i użył go, by oszukać i pojmać swoją córkę, Gamorę. Po zobaczeniu jak jej siostra, Nebula, jest torturowana przez ich ojca, Gamora wyjawiła miejsce ukrycia Kamienia Duszy. Razem Thanos i Gamora udali się w podróż na Vormir i skonfrontowali upiorną formę Czerwonej Czaszki, który został teleportowany na tę planetę ponad 70 lat wcześniej, po swoim krótkim kontakcie z Tesseraktem. Czerwona Czaszka wyjawił, że Kamień Duszy mógł się pojawić jedynie po poświęceniu czegoś, co się najbardziej kocha, twierdząc, że jest to wymiana dusz. Thanos ze złamanym sercem zrzucił swoją córkę z klifu, co doprowadziło do jej śmierci. Po oślepiającym świetle, Thanos przebudził się z kamieniem w dłoni, po czym dodał go na rękawicę. W międzyczasie, Doktor Strange kontynuował obronę Kamienia Czasu w Oku Agamotto i umieścił na nim zaklęcie, mające go chronić. Po konflikce z Cull Obsidianem i Ebony Mawem, Doktor Strange został pojmany i zabrany na pokład ich statku, gdzie był torturowany przez Mawa, dopóki nie został uratowany przez Iron Mana i Spider-Mana. Trójka następnie udała się w podróż na ojczysty świat Thanosa, Tytana, i spotkała Strażników Galaktyki. Po długiej bitwie z Thanosem, grupa została pokonana, a Strange został zmuszony zrzec się Kamienia Czasu na rzecz Thanosa, aby ocalić życie Iron Mana. Następnie Thanos użył rękawicy, by teleportować się do Wakandy, gdzie był zlokalizowany, poważnie ranny z ręki Corvusa Glaive'a i Proximy Midnight, Vision i Kamień Umysłu. W bitwie o Wakandę, Scarlet Witch została zmuszona zniszczyć Kamień Umysłu i Visiona, podczas gdy trzymała Thanosa na dystans. Po krótkim pocieszeniu pogrążonej w żałobie Scarlet Witch, Thanos wykorzystał Kamień Czasu, aby przywócić Visiona. Po wyrwaniu Kamienia z jego głowy, Vision ponownie zginął. Thor ze swoją nową bronią, Stormbreakerem, zaatakował Thanosa, raniąc tytana. Jednak Thanos, niemożliwy do powstrzymania, wyśmiał Thora, zanim osiągnął swój cel i pstryknął palcami. Wkrótce potem, Thanos teleportował się stamtąd ze swoją zniszczoną rękawicą, wykonując swoją misję. Kilka chwil później, połowa populacji wszechświata zaczęła znikać. Ten los spotkał Bucky'ego Barnesa, Czarną Panterę, Falcona, Scarlet Witch, Groota, Mantis, Draxa, Star-Lorda, Doktora Strange'a i Spider-Mana razem z Marią Hill i Nickiem Furym. Thanos pojawił się na cichej, zalesionej planecie i obserwował wschód słońca z uśmiechem na twarzy. Kamienie Nieskończoności jednak zostały zniszczone. Kamienie Kamień Przestrzeni *'Kolor kamienia': NiebieskiAvengers: Czas Ultrona'' *'Oryginalne zabezpieczenie': Tesserakt (zniszczony)Kevin Feige Lays Down Details on Marvel's Cinematic Infinity Gems *'Poprzedni właściciele': **Kosmiczne Byty (?) **Odyn (do 965) **Kościelny (do 1942) **Johann Schmidt i HYDRA (1942-1945) **Howard Stark (1945-1949) **Mar-Vell † (do 1989) **Goose (1995) **T.A.R.C.Z.A. (1995-2012) **Heimdall † (2012-2017) **Hela † (2017) **Loki † (2012; 2017-2018) **Thanos † (2018) *'Opis': Oryginalnym zabezpieczeniem Kamienia Przestrzeni był Tesserakt (ang. Tesseract, "Hipersześcian"), który zawdzięcza swoją nazwanę sześciennemu kształtowi. Przedmiot ten w połączeniu z Kamieniem jest w stanie kontrolować samą przestrzeń, zapewniając użytkownikowi natychmiastowy dostęp do każdego miejsca we wszechświecie, o ile używa się go poprawnie. Wyjątkowy element, który wchodzi w skład Tesseraktu, był także wykorzystywany do tworzenia zaawansowanej broni przez rasy, takie jak ludzie. Ten kamień zagrał kluczową rolę w rozwoju ludzkości, podczas świtu ery superbohaterów, przyciągając uwagę złoczyńców, takich jak Czerwona Czaszka, czy Thanos, z których obaj chcieli wykorzystać moc Tesseraktu do swoich własnych, niecnych zamiarów. Później zostaje wyjaśnione, że sześcian jest jednostką mieszczącą właściwy Kamień Nieskończoności, stworzoną, aby można go było używać bezpiecznie i bez ryzyka. Pomimo tego, dotknięcie kamienia gołymi rękami nadal może mieć przykre konsekwencje, jak w przypadku Czerwonej Czaszki. W wizji Thora, Tesserakt został skruszony, po czym odkrył niebieski Kamień Przestrzeni zawarty wewnątrz. Thanos później otrzymał go od Lokiego, który zabrał ten przedmiot z Asgardu przed zniszczeniem tego świata. Thanos zniszczył Tesserakt i umieścił Kamień Przestrzeni na Rękawicy Nieskończoności. Kamień został zniszczony wraz z innymi przez Thanosa. Kamień Umysłu *'Kolor kamienia': Żółty *'Oryginalne zabezpieczenie': Vision *'Poprzedni właściciele': **Kosmiczne Byty (?) **Loki † (2012) **T.A.R.C.Z.A. (2012-2014) ***Avengers (2012) **Wolfgang von Strucker i HYDRA (2014-2015) **Avengers (2015) **Ultron † (2015) **Vision † (2015-2018) **Thanos † (2018) *'Opis': Berło było bronią, która wykorzystywała żółty Kamień Umysłu, przetrzymywany w niebieskiej głowicy, która także maskowała obecność kamienia. Stark pierwotnie uznał Kamień z źródło mocy, natomiast kiedy J.A.R.V.I.S. miał możliwość zbadać kamień, określił, że jest bardziej pokrewny do bardzo potężnego komputera. Kamień w nim zawarty już był w posiadaniu Thanosa, kiedy dał go Lokiemu, aby pomógł mu w jego inwazji na Ziemię. Daje użytkownikowi potężne umysłowe zdolności, takie jak moc poddawania sobie umysłów innych, wiązanie ich z wolą użytkownika, a także projekcja świadomości użytkownika na wyższą płaszczyznę bytu. Podobno, kamień mógł także mocno podnosić inteligencję tych, którzy byli w stanie nim władać, jak było to w przypadku Lokiego, czy Wolfganga von Struckera. Kiedy akcja Lokiego zawiodła, Berło wpadło w ręce T.A.R.C.Z.Y., wkrótce jednak przeszło do rąk HYDRY, dzięki ich agentom. Berło było następnie wykorzystywane w różnych eksperymentach HYDRY, szczególnie we wszczepieniu nadludzkich mocy młodym sokoviańskim bliźniakom, Wandzie i Pietrowi Maximoff, oraz innych właściwości, które zostały odkopane, takich jak kontrola umysłu, projekcja astralna i energetyczna, oraz moce telepatyczne i telekinetyczne. Ochronna obudowa klejnotu Berła została w końcu zniszczona przez Ultrona, a zawarty w nim kamień został wykorzystany do stworzenia Visiona. Thor zgodził się, aby Vision zatrzymał kamień, ponieważ uważał, że jest on osobą godną zaufania, a ciężko zagwarantować kamieniowi bezpieczeństwo w obecnych czasach. Pomimo faktu, że kamień stał się częścią Visiona, jego pochodzenie było tajemnicą dla jego nowego właściciela. Vision w końcu nauczył się go kontrolować. Kamień Umysłu był ostatnim kamieniem, który zdobył Thanos. Usunął go siłą z Visiona, doprowadzając do jego śmierci, zaraz po tym, jak szybko go wskrzesił za pomocą Kamienia Czasu. Kamień został wkrótce zniszczony wraz z innymi przez Thanosa. Kamień Rzeczywistości *'Kolor kamienia': Czerwony *'Oryginalne zabezpieczenie': EterThor: Mroczny Świat *'Poprzedni właściciele': **Kosmiczne Byty (?) **Malekith † (do 2988 p.n.e.) **Bor † (od 2988 p.n.e.) **Jane Foster (2013) **Malekith † (2013) **Asgardczycy (2013) **Kolekcjoner † (2013-2018) **Thanos † (2018) *'Opis': Eter wygląda jak mroczna, czerwona, niebezpieczna ciecz. Zachowuje się jak symbiotyczna siła, która może być wchłonięta w ciało żywiciela, dając użytkownikowi zdolność zmieniania rzeczywistości, ogromną siłę i wytrzymałość. Malekith planował wykorzystać naginające rzeczywistość zdolności Eteru, aby pogrążyć wszystkie Dziewięć Królestw w ciemności, jednak został powstrzymany przez Thora i Jane Foster. Tylko dwie osoby, Jane Foster i Malekith, są znanymi nosicielami Eteru, lecz okoliczności zapobiegły odkryciu pełnej rozległości potencjału Eteru. Później zostało pokazane, że Eter jest właściwie Kamieniem Nieskończoności zawartym w formie ciekłej. W wizji Thora ciecz krzepnie i staje się czerwonym Kamieniem Rzeczywistości. Thanos ukradł Kamień Rzeczywistości Kolekcjonerowi i umieścił go w swojej Rękawicy Nieskończoności. Kamień został wkrótce zniszczony wraz z innymi. Kamień Mocy *'Kolor kamienia': Fioletowy''Strażnicy Galaktyki'' *'Oryginalne zabezpieczenie': GlobJames Gunn na Twitterze *'Poprzedni właściciele': **Kosmiczne Byty (?) **Eson Poszukiwacz (?) **Kosmiczne Istoty (?) **Star-Lord i Strażnicy Galaktyki (2014) **Ronan Oskarżyciel † (2014) **Siły Novy † (2014-2018) **Thanos † (2018) *'Opis': Kamień ten jest potężnym źródłem mocy. Zwiększa fizyczne zdolności użytkownika i pozwala mu na manipulowanie energią. Przy pomocy tego kamienia można zniszczyć nawet całą planetę. Przedmiotu tego poszukiwał Thanos, który rozkazał Ronanowi Oskarżycielowi zabrać go z planety Morag, w zamian za zniszczenie planety Xandar. Plany Ronana pokrzyżował jednak Star-Lord, który razem z Gamorą chciał sprzedać go Taneleerowi Tivanowi ("Kolekcjonerowi"), dopóki jego ogromna moc nie została ujawniona na Knowhere. Wkrótce potem Ronan odzyskał kamień i posiadł jego moc z zamiarem zniszczenia całego życia na Xandarze i zabicia Thanosa. Star-Lord i Strażnicy Galaktyki odebrali przedmiot Ronanowi, a następnie połączączyli siły, aby posiąść jego moc i zniszczyć przeciwnika. Następnie Strażnicy przekazali kamień Novie Prime, Irani Rael, aby przedmiot był pilnie strzeżony na Xandarze. Kilka lat później na Xandarze zjawił się Thanos, który wymordował mieszkańców planety i zdobył Kamienia Mocy, po czym umieścił go na swojej Rękawicy Nieskończoności. Kamień został wkrótce zniszczony wraz z innymi. Kamień Czasu *'Kolor kamienia': Zielony''Doktor Strange'' *'Oryginalne zabezpieczenie': Oko Agamotto *'Poprzedni właściciele': **Kosmiczne Byty (?) **Agamotto (?) **Cagliostro (?) **Doktor Strange (2016-2018) **Thanos (2018-2023) *'Opis': Oko Agamotto jest starożytnym artefaktem, wisiorkiem stworzonym przez Agamotto, pierwszego Najwyższego Czarnoksiężnika, prawdopodobnie stworzone w celu kontrolowania mocy zielonego Kamienia Czasu, który został w nim ukryty. Przedmiot ten był przechowywany przez jakiś czas w Kamar-Taj, potem był używany przez Doktora Stephena Strange'a, najpierw podczas jego nauki, a następnie podczas walki przeciwko Kaeciliusowi i Dormammu. Kiedy kamień jest używany przez osobę posiadającą konieczną wiedzę i umiejętności do jego kontrolowania, artefakt pozwala użytkownikowi kontrolować bieg czasu, szczególnie przywrócić coś do poprzedniego stanu, przyśpieszyć czas wokół czegoś, aby nanieść na to coś zmiany, które jeszcze się nie pojawiły, a także zablokować coś w pętli czasu, czyli resetować jego stan do czasu, aż użytkownik nie zdejmie efektu. Osoby znające magię, a także użytkownicy mocy Mrocznego Wymiaru prawdopodobnie są w stanie do pewnego stopnia oderwać się od efektów kamienia, zatrzymując odwrócenie czasu, wpływające na nich lub zauważenie, że są zamknięci w pętli czasu. Wong oraz Karl Mordo stwierdzili, że użycie Oka było przeciwne z naturalnym stanem rzeczy i bardzo niebezpieczne. Za namową Wonga, Strange umieścił je z powrotem na swoim miejscu do czasu, aż nie nauczy się kontrolować mocy kamienia. Strange założył Oko ponownie jakiś czas przed spotkaniem z Thorem i Lokim. Później został zmuszony oddać artefakt Thanosowi, aby ocalić życie Tony'ego Starka. Kamień został zniszczony, podobnie jak inne. Kamień Duszy *'Kolor kamienia': Pomarańczowy *'Oryginalne zabezpieczenie': Wnętrze planety Vormir *'Poprzedni właściciele': **Kosmiczne Byty (?) **Czerwona Czaszka (do 2018) **Thanos (2018) *'Opis': Niewiele wiadomo o Kamieniu Duszy. Według starożytnych tekstów Wonga kamień ten może być najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich Kamieni Nieskończoności. Gamora jako jedna z niewielu osób znała lokalizację artefaktu, ale trzymała ją w tajemnicy przed swoim przybranym ojcem, Thanosem. Kiedy została porwana przez Thanosa, który torturował jej siostrę, zgodziła się zabrać przybranego ojca na planetę Vormir, gdzie znajdował się kamień. Strażnik kamienia poinformował ich, że kamień zdobędzie jedynie ktoś, kto poświęci bliską osobę. Wtedy Thanos ze łzami w oczach zrzuca swoją córkę w przepaść, a potem budzi się z Kamieniem Duszy w dłoni, po czym dodaje go do Rękawicy Nieskończoności. Kamień Duszy został zniszczony przez Thanosa, razem ze wszystkimi kamieniami. Możliwości Każdy z Kamieni Nieskończoności posiada absolutną kontrolę nad zjawiskiem, które reprezentuje i stąd czerpie ekstremalnie potężne możliwości dla tego, kto nim włada, a także znajdują wśród najpotężniejszych artefaktów we wszechświecie. Z powodu ich wielkiej mocy, tylko jedna istota o wyjątkowej mocy, albo zbiorowisko pomniejszych istot, którzy skupią się na swoim celu, może władać kamieniami. Moc wszystkich sześciu kamieni naraz można posiąść z pomocą Rękawicy Nieskończoności lecz nikomu nie udało się tego przetrwać, aż do chwili, gdy Thanos zdołał użyć Rękawicy do zebrania wszystkich sześciu Kamieni Nieskończoności i udowodnił, że jest w stanie przetrwać i władać mocą wszystkich kamieni, zyskując niemalże nieskończone i nieograniczone poziomy nadnaturalnej mocy. Pierwotnie wierzono, że Kamienie są całkowicie niezniszczalne, gdyż nawet niesamowita moc Mjølnira nie jest w stanie zniszczyć Kamienia Rzeczywistości, jednak Scarlet Witch po skoncentrowaniu całej swojej mocy na zniszczeniu Kamienia Umysłu wraz z jej kochankiem Visionem zdołała tego dokonać. Tylko zdolności manipulacji czasem Kamienia Czasu odwróciły jego zniszczenie. Thor opisuje Kamienie Nieskończoności, mówiąc, że są największą mocą we wszechświecie, oraz że są niezrównane w swoich niszczycielskich możliwościach. Nawet niesamowicie potężna kosmiczna istota, jak Dormammu, nie był w stanie uciec od wpływu Kamienia Czasu. Moc kamieni jest tak wielka, że nawet Asgard uważa to za nierozważne, aby trzymać dwa kamienie w jednym miejscu, pomimo faktu, że asgardzki skarbiec jest ekstremalnie dobrze strzeżony. Gamora powiedziała, że, jeżeli Thanos zdobędzie wszystkie sześć Kamieni Nieskończoności, będzie mógł zabić połowę wszechświata pstryknięciem palców, co okazało się dosłowną prawdą, kiedy Thanos z pełną Rękawicą Nieskończoności, musiał jedynie pstryknąć palcami, żeby zniszczyć połowę wszechświata, sprawiając, że wielu obróciło się w pył i zostało wymazanych z istnienia. Ciekawostki * Marvel Studio ujawniło, że Kamienie Nieskończoności już więcej nie pojawią się w MCU. * W komiksach kamienie te były znane jako Klejnoty Dusz 'zanim Thanos zadecydował, że "'Klejnoty Nieskończoności" jest bardziej odpowiednią nazwą. Sześć klejnotów składało się z Umysłu, Duszy, Mocy, Przestrzeni, Czasu i Rzeczywistości, gdzie jako jedyny wyjątek, Klejnot Czasu, nie został zniszczony. Zostały odtworzone po zakończeniu Sekretnych Wojen, kiedy to Uniwersum Marvela zostało przywrócone, wraz z pojawieniem się Klejnotu Rzeczywistości w dodatkowo wymiarowym Weirdworldzie (Dziwnym Świecie). ** Po wydarzeniu z 2015 roku, znanym jako Sekretne Wojny, został wprowadzony nowo stworzony siódmy Klejnot: Klejnot Śmierci, który był w stanie natychmiastowo zabić każdego. Jest żółty jak Klejnot Rzeczywistości (w wersji komiksowej), ale został stworzony, aby był dla niego wabikiem i został użyty na Thanosie przez jego stwórczynię, Anwen Bakian. ** W innym uniwersum, zwanym Ultraverse, w komiksach jest siódmy klejnot w komiksie z głównego nurtu, nazwany Klejnotem Ego, o kolorze złotym. * Wykorzystanie Kamienia Umysłu przez Ultrona jest zastępstwem encephalo-raya, którego w komiksach używa do prania mózgów, albo czytania w myślach swoich ofiar. * Kamień Umysłu Visiona jest zamiennikiem dla Słonecznego Klejnotu, którego używa w komiksach. * Tylko niektóre potężne istoty mogą władać Kamieniami Nieskończoności bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. W skład ten wchodzą Celestianie, Mroczne Elfy (znany Malekith), Kree (znany Ronan, chociaż natychmiast umieścił go w Cosmi-Rodzie), pół-człowiek Star-Lord, którego ojciec był Celestianem oraz sam Thanos. Wszyscy inni, jak np. ludzie, czy Krylorianie, są szybko zabijani ich mocą. Aczkolwiek, ludzie, którzy są uzdolnieni magicznie, jak Doktor Strange, może władać Kamieniami Nieskończoności. Możliwe jest także podzielenie mocy Kamienia Nieskończoności pomiędzy kilkoma istotami wystarczająco długo, aby go kontrolować i z niego korzystać. Dodatkowo, sztuczne istoty, takie jak Ultron mogą trzymać kamień, co widać w momencie, kiedy Ultron trzyma Kamień Umysłu i wczepia go w czoło Visiona. * Jak dotąd, przynajmniej jeden Kamień Nieskończoności pojawił się w każdej fazie Marvel Cinematic Universe. Kamienie zostały po raz pierwszy tak nazwane w filmie z fazy drugiej, Thor: Mroczny świat. * Ze wszystkich kamieni, Kamień Rzeczywistości w formie Eteru jest jedyny, który ma ciekły stan skupienie i wiecznie zmienia swój kształt, podczas gdy inne kamienie były zawarte w objektach, takich jak: Tesserakt, Glob, Berło, czy Oko Agamotto. * Usunięta scena z filmu Avengers: Czas Ultrona, gdzie Thor udaje się do Wód Widzenia, wyjaśnie skąd wiedział, że cztery Kamienie Nieskończoności zostały do tamtej pory odnalezione, pomimo tego, że wydawał się nie słyszeć o wydarzeniach zawartych w filmie Strażnicy Galaktyki. Przypisy Kategoria:Kamienie Nieskończoności Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Broń